


Experiment

by divoha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypnotism, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divoha/pseuds/divoha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Experiment

** _The light was blinding._**

** _You didn't know how you got to this cold and sterile room. Your last memory was of a quiet night in a little known bar with a woman. She offered you a drink. Something called a Scarlet kiss. It tasted salty with a heavy tang of alcohol. There are flashes after that of voices and movement. Then you woke up here, in a bright white room._**

** _The light is blinding._ **

** _Tap. Tap. Tap. Someone is here with you. Funny, you never heard them enter. It takes a moment for you to process that you can't move your head. Another to realize that the rest of your body is in the same state. All that runs through your head is the fact that you can't move. You can't move. You can't move. You can't move!_ **

** _A cold gloved hand settles against your cheek. _ **

** _"Sh none of that now." Your pulled from your thoughts by a sweet, honey like voice. The person has joined you now it seems. A woman in a green face mask is perched above you. Her eyes seem to drag you in. Swirling pools of gold preventing you from returning to your previous train of thought. _ **

** _"There you are, welcome back."_ **

** _You attempt to talk, to ask where or maybe why. All that emerges is a dry rasp and heavy feeling in your throat. The nurse smooths her thumb over the cusp of your cheek. You can almost feel the warmth of her body. Her eyes seem to smile at you as her hand moves away._ **

** _"Let's get started."_ **

** _You are confused til your feel a pinch in your arm and a soft fuzzy feeling spreads over that limb. You float on the feeling, not entirely connected to the world. The only thing grounding you is the pools of gold above you._ **

** _All around you is a flurry of activity as more nurses and doctors stream into the room. They poke and probe, pull and break, exploring and marking your body. You don't care. _ **

** _Surgical trays are laid out and the nurse knows that it is time to act. She pulls out of view to retrieve a select few items. In that moment the world comes crashing back. You shouldn't be here. You should be fighting or screaming or begging but you can't. You can't. You can't. You can't!_ **

** _There is a cool kiss of latex as a heavy black mask is pressed against your face. The world fades once more as the pools of gold return._ **

** _"Your okay. There is no need to panic, little human." Slowly you are enthralled once more as a sweet gas fills your lungs and your only anchor drowns you. Your world slowly fades as you lapse into unconsciousness._ **


End file.
